Lucky 7
by zutto-dreaming
Summary: Rukawa always lose to Sendoh. What does Sendoh have that he doesn't? Rukawa is going to find out!


Summary:  
Rukawa is going to find out what does Sendoh have that he doesn't in basketball. 

Title: Lucky 7 Rated: PG-13 Warnings: Senru (7x11)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk, although I do wish I did…  
Number 7, it was supposed to be his luck number, but then why did it became his worst nightmare? The speed, the skill, the ability...everything that number 7 was everything that it could do; performance, game, it has it all and it was always two steps ahead of him. He hates it.  
Rukawa Kaede stared at the board uninterested, although well aware of the fuming math teacher ahead, his mind was miles away from the lesson.  
"Sendoh Akira," he thought softly. "What is it that you have that I don't"  
Sighing to himself, he got up and left the classroom at the teacher's request. The hallway was silent, no one was out.  
"Thank kami!" he praised happily, relief that none of his fan girls were trailing behind.  
One could say that it's great luck to have so many admires, however, Rukawa would tell you otherwise.  
Walking home in an unusual defeated mood, Rukawa enjoyed little of what the day had offered.  
Hisashi Mitsui wasn't the happiest camper around at the moment being. Neither was Akagi Takenori.  
"Where is Rukawa!" Ryota Miyagi asked aloud.  
"Haa haa haa!" Hanmaichi Sakuragi taunted. "Looks like the kitsune is too afraid to show his face to the tenshi"  
"Sure..." Mitsui responded sarcastically.  
"Hey! You doubt the tenshi!" Sakuragi shouted angrily at the ex-MVP player, fuming smoke at the response.  
The players ignored him and began practice.  
Meanwhile, at Ryonan High.  
Sendoh Akira, the new captain of the Ryonan Basketball team, was busy yelling out orders.  
"To the left! Inside! Outside! Hurry"  
"Hard work, isn't it?" Koshino smirked.  
"Very..." Sendoh replied back happily. "But then, it's a player's life"  
In the shadows of the gym corner, Rukawa watched the game with intensity.  
"A...Akira..." he whispered, "what is it you got"  
Sure, Sendoh have the moves, the skills, the speed, the experience, but there was something else.  
"What is it?" Rukawa thought. "The love for the game? The passion? What"  
Finding no new information from the Ryonan's practice, Rukawa turn to leave.  
"Are you going to leave?" a voice asked from behind, startling Rukawa.  
"I"  
"Wait, I'll be right there," the voice said.  
"Wait? I'll be right there?" Rukawa repeated. "What make you think I'll stick around"  
"Because, you want to know the secret of Sendoh Akira," the voice replied.  
"I can find out by myself," Rukawa snared.  
"I'm sure you can"  
"Then there is not need for me to stay. I'm leaving," Rukawa informed.  
"Wait anyway," the voice reasoned.  
"Hn"  
Running back to the court, Sendoh Akira excused himself, and packed to leave.  
"Hey, Rukawa," he greeted.  
Eyes widen with realization, Rukawa gasped out, "You"  
"Yup!" Sendoh smiled.  
"Hn"  
Walking together in an uneasy silence, Sendoh and Rukawa headed toward the park.  
"So, Rukawa, what did I owe for your interest?" Sendoh questioned curiously.  
"I…" Rukawa muttered, "I want to know, what makes you play so well"  
"Skills?" Sendoh tried to supply.  
"No, there is more to it," Rukawa pressed on.  
"Love, then," Sendoh answered seriously.  
"Love"  
"Yes, for love"  
"Basketball brings love…" Rukawa pondered aloud.  
"Basketball brings you," Sendoh whispered.  
Rukawa froze. "What"  
Sendoh smiled, and turned toward Rukawa.  
"I said, basketball brings you," he breathed into Rukawa's ears. "And I am not going to let you go, Kaede-chan"  
Bring Rukawa into a warm embrace, Sendoh kissed him softly.  
Rukawa was in heaven. Sweet lips descended upon his, warm tongue licked his lips, begging for entrance…Rukawa complied. At once, Sendoh darted in, licking and tasting Rukawa all over. The kiss was passionate, hot, and wild. Sendoh wanted it to last forever.  
When the kiss finally ended, both boys were panting heavily.  
"S-Sendoh..." Rukawa gasped.  
Sendoh put a finger upon his lips and demanded gently, "Akira"  
Rukawa nodded and tried out Sendoh's name, "Akira"  
"Aishite, Kaede," Sendoh sighed husky.  
Rukawa blushed.  
"Aishite, Akira…zutto…zutto"  
"You won't leave would you"  
"I can't," Rukawa said playfully, "I still have to beat you"  
"Well then, I guess I will always have to be two steps ahead of you"  
"Hai…I hope you always will defeat me"  
And so, lucky number 7 was back on his side again….

Owai…


End file.
